The Truth About a Tail: Chapter 8: Simon Comforts Alvin
Chapter 8: Simon Comforts Alvin Soon, the pizza arrived, and it was delicious! Once dinner was over, and the kitchen was cleaned up, the Chipmunks and Chipettes all went into the family room to talk among themselves. They all talked about subjects like school, friends, and what they liked to do for fun. Within hours, it was time to go to bed. Everyone went upstairs to their beds except for Alvin and Chaz who slept in the living room. Once Dave said good night to everyone, every room in the house was quiet. A few hours later, Chaz opened his eyes and saw Alvin tossing and turning in his sleep. Alvin slowly sat up in bed, and just took in deep breaths. He then noticed Chaz looking at him, and knew that he was concerned about him. "Alvin, are you okay?" Chaz asked, his voice loud enough so Alvin could hear him, but not as quiet as a whisper. Alvin sighed before replying: "I'm nervous, Chaz." "What are you nervous about?" Alvin's friend asked him, not quite understanding what Alvin meant. "I'm nervous about how my injury is going to affect me for the next two and a half weeks. I'm trying to adapt to this new life style, but even the simplest things become a challenge! You know, like getting a drink of water, trying to get back on the couch, things like that. Not to mention I can't even go to the studio recordings with my brothers, and the Chipettes because they're concerned about me hurting myself. Not that I blame them. They just want me to be safe while I heal," Alvin explained apprehensively. Suddenly, Alvin started to cry as he continued saying: "I don't like this, Chaz. I feel like I'm being restricted to just living on the couch all the time. I want to be active! I want to be energetic! I want to play with Simon and Theodore, and Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor too! But I can't because of this injured tail of mine! Why does life have to be so unkind to me?" Alvin sat down crying his heart out, as Chaz watched, feeling horrible for Alvin. Poor Alvin just wanted to be himself, but he couldn't. Not as long as his tail had to heal. Chaz carefully walked over and jumped on the couch before giving Alvin a hug. Alvin hugged back, quietly crying on his friend's shoulder. "Alvin, don't worry. I'm here," Chaz said softly trying to calm Alvin down. Eventually after Alvin stopped crying, he listened to Chaz. "I understand that you feel bad about not being able to do the things you want to do, and that you want to just cry until things get better. But life doesn't always work out, and nobody is perfect. The same is true with everything in life. It's going to take a while for you to get used to living life like this, but you have to keep thinking positive. You're alive, Alvin. You have Simon and Theodore. You have Dave and the Chipettes, and you also have me. Don't quit just because tasks are tough. It will get better, Alvin. As long as you have your family and friends with you, we'll try to help you out in any way we can. We want you to be happy Alvin, not sad!" Chaz explained while Alvin took slow deep breaths. Alvin and Chaz separated from the hug, and Alvin replied: "Thank you for telling me that, Chaz. That really helps make me feel better. If it was one of my siblings, they would have probably said the same thing." Happy that he could help out his friend, Chaz jumped down from the couch, and went over to his sleeping bag. Alvin got back under his sheets and blankets while looking over at Chaz with a more relaxed, and joyful expression on his face. "Goodnight Alvin," Chaz said as he started to fall back to sleep. Alvin smiled, and replied: "Goodnight Chaz," before yawning, and then closing his eyes, feeling better about everything, and glad that things weren't as worse as they could have been.